


i will shelter you

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: When things were bad, like tonight, it was like the last decade had never even happened.
Relationships: Armando Muñoz/Alex Summers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	i will shelter you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/gifts).



> For the prompt: _"Dreams - Alex"_

Alex rolled over into the steady, safe coolness that felt like a balm against his overheated skin every time he pressed against it. He was shivering even though he was burning up, lungs heaving as he tried to get in a full breath of air when it felt like he could barely breathe through the tightness in his lungs. Slowly, he focused on his surroundings and pushed back the lingering fear that came from his dream.

Pushing the sheet down, Alex tried to let the room’s cool air cut through his panic and ease the burning in his blood. He was always so hot, the plasma inside his chest constantly making it feel like he was overheating, no matter how the hell he tried to cool down. Sometimes, when he got angry, he got so warm that water steamed against his skin. He’d learned that one in Cuba, watching Erik disappear in smoke as if everything they were and everything they gave for him had meant fucking _nothing._

As if Darwin’s life had meant nothing. 

His skin was hot now, his heart racing and his mutation beginning to rise under his skin in response to his fear. Sometimes he felt like he was still that scared little kid with too much and no control, even if he was fucking grown ass man and a goddamn _X-Men_ who was a valuable asset to the team because of his iron tight control. 

When things were bad, like tonight, it was like the last decade had never even happened. 

Sweat beaded along the back of his neck and the sheet under his legs was damp with it. Alex’s face scrunched up in disgust and he pressed his frown against the cool skin beside him as he curled even closer to the body right next to him, all in a bid to remind himself that it _was_ a decade later and the reality from his dream wasn’t the life he lived. 

He pressed even closer when it felt like there was too much distance between their bodies. 

“Hotshot?” Darwin muttered, his voice heavy with sleep and deeper than it usually was. Alex had always loved how he sounded right in the morning because he sounded _alive._ Alex hadn’t ever heard him after waking up, so his mind couldn’t fuck him over and try to convince him that Darwin wasn’t really there. That, and it sounded like sex. 

Darwin angled himself a bit onto his side and tugged Alex against him with the arm Alex was already laying on before flattening onto his back and tugging Alex along with him. Darwin had told him before that his limbs don’t ever go numb, and so Alex should just cuddle up as close as he wanted to and not worry ‘bout lying over him.

It was exactly what he did then, his body still shaking with the remains of another dream, of another _nightmare._ Another time his subconscious had forced him to imagine what living without Darwin would be like. Had replayed that horrible day so many years ago again and again where he’d been forced to feel his heart tear in half as he watched his mutation tear Darwin apart. 

But that was just a dream caused by a memory that even all these years later was layered over with guilt. Alex rolled up and over to splay himself across Darwin’s skin and took a deep breath that smelled like home. 

Darwin mumbled something else but was still mostly asleep, and Alex got to watch the crease that had formed along his forehead melt away. Even half-consciousness, he wrapped Alex up in his arms and spread his legs so they’d fit more comfortably together. His hand ran up and down Alex’s back in long strokes, and the familiar coolness of the ring he had put there helped to ease the heavy beating of his heart and the tight clench of fear around his throat, until he was finally able to fall back asleep knowing he was safe in his husband’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing to try and hit my word count last night that I don't love. Oh well!
> 
> comments & kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
